Dead Inside
by Mrs. Blackbird
Summary: Muchas veces el amor es plasmado como un profundo rosa pero la realidad no es así. Pasen a leer esta historia, no soy muy buena con summaries pero denle una oportunidad y espero les pueda gustar
1. Chapter 1: Destino

_Destino_

 _En la antigüedad, los griegos pensaban que, si decidías ir en contra de tu destino..._

Su visión pronto se encontró con un elegante edificio de arquitectura neoclásica, el blanco de este resaltaba por encima de todo, incluso aún más que las gruesas columnas que se separaban cada ciertos metros dándole un toque nostálgico; por un momento se sintió intimidada ante el impactante lugar pero a pesar de sus pasos temblorosos y del sudor que comenzaba a brotar de las palmas de sus manos se aproximó hasta la prominente y antigua puerta de caoba que anunciaba la entrada del lugar. Por dentro, era de forma contrastante, bastante moderno aunque mantenía un aire conservador, el sitio era iluminado por pocas lámparas que apuntaban a diferentes espejos, hecho que, distribuía y optimizaba la electricidad utilizada; el piso estaba cubierto por lozas de mármol pulcras que hacían una perfecta combinación con los muros que tenían una degradación de color durazno; a su derecha una gran pizarra negra se extendía por tres metros, en esta estaban colgados desde carteles sobre obras de teatro en emisión hasta afiches para unirse a grupos musicales y círculos de lectura, mientras que, a la izquierda había un pequeño mapa de la instalación.

Al momento en que se detuvo frente al mapa paseó su vista en el papel que sostenía en su mano derecha, el cual anteriormente se encontraba en el bolsillo de su jersey rojo, pasados unos segundos se dirigió al muro y repitió aquella acción un par de veces más, intentando memorizar las direcciones, antes de retomar su andar en el amplio pasillo mientras mantenía su vista fija en el piso.

La multitud comenzó a poblar el lugar pasados unos minutos, el relativo silencio de hacía unos momentos fue reemplazado rápidamente por el sonoro murmullo de los estudiantes al caminar, muchos detenían su camino frente a la gran pizarra, otros, más atrevidos, se aventuraban a explorar todo el lugar antes de que las clases comenzaran intentando ignorar el hecho de que, cabía la posibilidad, de que al ser la hora indicada tuvieran que correr en dirección del aula respectiva con el peligro de no ser admitidos. Por otro lado, muchos más se dirigían a determinados salones con seguridad, un sentimiento generado en los ciclos anteriores tomando clases en el sitio; los empujones eran algo frecuentes debido a la gran cantidad de personas pero, podía palparse el ambiente pacífico, propio de los estudiantes de ese nivel y esa institución.

Un grupo de camaradas reían a lado del gran ventanal que daba al jardín, dos muchachos hablaban mientras los restantes sonreían ante sus palabras, se trataba de relajados estudiantes de tercer año, totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía con los recién llegados pues sus existencias les parecían insignificantes, como si jamás hubiesen pasado por esa etapa; aquel grupo, a pesar de no tratarse de personas ignorantes, si consistía en su mayoría, en jóvenes extrovertidos, insolentes y el respeto no era su mayor fuerte, pero ya no se encontraban en la secundaria o primaria, por lo tanto, en vez de recibir reprimendas por parte de sus instructores eran ignorados y, a veces, sus notas se veían influidas por ese hecho.

-Realmente parecen unos idiotas –murmuraba el rubio de forma burlona ante la confusión y nerviosismo de los niños, como parecían ante sus ojos, de primer año. Pronto lo secundaron sus acompañantes para después bromear con aquello.

Dentro de ese grupo varonil se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos azabaches de finas facciones, su rostro se encontraba perfectamente maquillado con un estilo inspirado en twiggy –una modelo de los 60's-, una minifalda azul eléctrico dejaba al descubierto sus piernas cubiertas por delgadas medias transparentes, portaba una blusa blanca y un suéter gris que hacía juego con sus zapatillas, mientras que, su bolso –lleno de libros- era del mismo tono que su cabello; su filosa lengua maldijo a un profesor mientras que sus ojos dorados mantenían aquel brillo inocente, como si aquella mujer fuera una persona perfectamente educada, situación que su apariencia clamaba a gritos pero que, lamentablemente, no era así.

A unos metros de distancia, caminaba una castaña absorta en sus pensamientos, sus pasos parecían ser dados con más seguridad a cada pero, de forma con cierto aire contradictorio, sus manos se cerraban con fuerza formando puños al grado que, a pesar de que sus uñas no fuesen tan largas, estaban lograban enterrarse en su suave piel, hecho que, probablemente, dejaría marcas por un par de días; levantó su muñeca y observó rápidamente su reloj, velozmente toda la seguridad que había consolidado en los pasados minutos pareció desaparecer para ser sustituida por un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, de forma casi imperceptible su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin que pudiese evitarlo, su respiración se entrecortó.

Estaba a unos minutos de comenzar aquella etapa tan intimidante de su vida, un hecho que había esperado con ansias, una situación que le permitiría, por fin, vivir su vida de la forma en que siempre deseó, estaba a momentos de desatar su egoísmo y, a pesar de que en el pasado había anhelado con desesperación estar en aquel lugar, ahora no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba preparada para ello; con ceño fruncido y mirada perdida no reparó en que una persona caminaba frente a ella, por lo que, chocaron y perdió el equilibrio, se incorporó un poco lento puesto que, su cabeza había impactado con el bote de basura, al estar en pie nuevamente se dio cuenta que uno de sus libros de bolsillo se encontraba en el suelo…

Rodando los ojos el ojiverde giró su cabeza a un lado pretendiendo ignorar las bromas de sus camaradas, su temperamento no era el mejor y el hecho de que con frecuencia bromearan sobre su persona no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero claro, en un grupo de jóvenes irrespetuosos no servía de nada pedir o esperar una disculpa, o peor, que dejaran de hacer aquello; era cierto que le resultaba divertido molestar a otros compañeros con ellos pero, como toda persona, a pesar de hacer ciertas cosas incorrectas terminan exigiendo que no se les trate de la misma forma, totalmente contradictorio e infantil; sus labios se abrieron para emitir una risa sarcástica en el momento en que observó uno de los muchos empujones de primer día.

Tal vez solo intentaba alejarse de su grupo para no tener que escuchar sus molestas voces, tal vez se trataba de curiosidad o, incluso, de la goma de mascar que desde minutos atrás había perdido su sabor, pero no pudo evitar caminar en aquella dirección plantando a sus amigos –cosa que ignoraron pues siempre que se trataba de él sucedía algo parecido-.

…cuando se disponía a levantarlo fue sorprendida por una mano que le tendió este.

 _…_ _este terminaría en tragedia._

Ambas miradas se encontraron por unos segundos que parecieron durar mucho más de lo habitual, se perdieron en la profundidad de sus orbes hasta que de una bocina surgió la melodía que indicaba el inicio de clases, en un veloz murmullo la joven le agradeció su acción y caminó en dirección opuesta hasta perderse entre un grupo de personas que ingresaba al aula 3-3; sin perder tiempo, el joven dueño de la mano gentil caminó en sentido contrario, cruzó el jardín e ingresó al edificio continuo.

 _¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, a pesar de que no he escrito ningún nombre me pregunto si ya sospechan de quienes se habló, o incluso qué se imaginan que va a suceder._

 _Muchas gracias a la primera persona que catalogó esta historia como favorita, no sabes cuán feliz me hace este hecho. Cualquier review es agradecido y más que nada porque me importa saber su opinión acerca de este escrito._

 _Finalmente, tengo el plan de actualizar los fines de semana o en caso de tener tiempo, entre semana._

 _Nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird_


	2. Chapter 2: El libro

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y las personalidades de estos son de mi total autoría._**

 _El libro_

Ligeros murmullos flotaban sobre el ambiente de la gran biblioteca, todos provenientes de los jóvenes universitarios que asistían para estudiar en aquel silencioso lugar, en cada planta había un área destinada para las mesas donde tomaban asiento los estudiantes siendo la de la planta baja la más extensa mientras que, los cinco pisos siguientes, era dónde más abundaban los pasillos formados por libreros y estanterías ordenados por tema y número; la arquitectura del lugar rebosaba en modernismo comenzando por el sistema computarizado para localizar libros hasta las celdas solares que proveían al lugar de las luz necesaria, el color blanco resultaba predominante así como los colores neutros claros, todos estos, dándole la armonía que el lugar requería. Ocasionalmente el silencio se veía irrumpido por las voces de los trabajadores al responder ciertas cuestiones y el sonido de sus pasos al dirigirse al área de trámites para obtener credenciales o, en algunos casos, por el sonido de las fotocopiadoras al ser utilizadas.

Sentados en una mesa circular estudiaban una muchacha y dos hombres, los papeles, libros y bolígrafos de cada uno se encontraban ordenados de forma que pudieran alcanzar lo necesario sin mezclar los diferentes materiales; la rubia hacía anotaciones sobre el libro de leyes que estaba leyendo mientras revisaba repetidamente un pequeño libro, resultaba impresionante que la constitución de su país resultara tan pequeña; a su derecha un rubio paseaba su vista entre tres libros en cuyas páginas se relataba la conquista de México, un hecho que le resultaba de los más apasionantes en la historia universal de culturas antiguas; y, en medio de los antes mencionados el cobrizo leía un libro sobre física, el cual a los ojos de sus colegas resultaba difícil de entender y no captaría ni más remotamente su atención, a excepción de su amiga pelinegra quién se encontraba en clase. El sonido de la rubia al escribir apenas era percibido por ambos muchachos quiénes yacían sumamente concentrados en sus quehaceres, el sonido originado al correr una silla hacia atrás surgió repentinamente de la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha seguido de libros al ser depositados en la mesa pero aquello no fue lo que consiguió que el moreno se distrajera mínimamente, sino aquella mata castaña perteneciente a la muchacha que tomaba asiento en esos momentos.

Silenciosamente miró en su dirección y la sensación de ser alguien conocido lo inundó, permaneció unos segundos escrutándola con la vista hasta que, se dio por vencido y retomó su lectura, después de treinta minutos se dirigió a la sección de ciencias para tomar otro libro, mientras se paseaba por las estanterías sintió su garganta secarse así que, después de revisar su cartera caminó hasta las escaleras donde se cruzó con una muchacha de gabardina azul, cruzaron miradas fugaces antes de retomar sus caminos, descendió lentamente por las escaleras hasta que, una vez en planta baja, salió del edificio y se halló en pocos minutos cambiando su dinero por algunas botellas, interrumpió su regreso al detenerse para contemplar el cielo azul cubierto por espesas nubes, no tardaría en llover pronto.

Antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde permanecían sus amigos absortos en sus pensamientos se encaminó nuevamente en dirección a las estanterías, antes de adentrarse totalmente en los pasillos le pareció percibir en su vista periférica a una persona cargando bastantes libros de los cuales algunos amenazaban con caer, suspirando se dirigió hacia dicha persona y en el momento oportuno sostuvo la mitad de los objetos que la muchacha cargaba dificultosamente, está tardó en reaccionar pues acomodó nuevamente los tomos y, entonces, levantó la mirada.

Las orbes penetrantes de la muchacha chocaron con la mirada esmeralda del cobrizo, aquel momento se prolongó por algunos minutos antes de que el silencio fuera interrumpido por el suave susurro de la castaña al agradecerle por su acción; aquella voz le resultó familiar al joven el cual, después de unos segundos, recordó la razón de ese sentimiento que lo había distraído tiempo atrás, se trataba de la misma muchacha con quién se había cruzado semanas atrás, la portadora de aquella llamativa gabardina roja quién, en esos momentos, portaba una color azul rey con corte militar sobre la cual caía su ondulado cabello color caoba.

Él le hizo una seña a los libros, al instante la castaña comenzó a caminar hasta su mesa donde el muchacho depositó los objetos que estaba cargando y, por un extraño impulso, le tendió una botella de agua gesto que fue correspondido por ella cuando, a su vez, le entregó una lata de agua mineral acompañada de una casi invisible sonrisa, entonces el cobrizo se dirigió a su locación donde los rubios comenzaban a guardar sus pertenencias y organizar sus copias.

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó este al observar la escena.

-Tenemos clase –contestó la rubia mientras asentía para después guardar la botella con agua que su amigo le había tendido.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió el próximo historiador.- ¿Estás lista Rose?

-Sí, adiós Edward –la rubia besó la mejilla de su amigo antes de alejarse con su hermano.

 _¿Qué clase tienes Jasper?_ Fue lo último que escuchó el cobrizo antes de sentarse en su mesa y darle un trago a su bebida para después empezar con sus deberes, a diferencia de los mellizos él ya no debía asistir a otra clase puesto que aquel día salía temprano, los minutos transcurrieron tranquilamente mientras el sonido de los lápices al deslizarse por el papel parecían crear una melodiosa armonía en la biblioteca, alrededor de la una de la tarde Edward revisó su reloj de muñeca y comenzó a recoger sus cuadernos, su hermana no tardaba en salir y, como era su costumbre, retornaban a casa juntos cada día.

Fuera del edificio se encontró con una confundida castaña que miraba atentamente el mapa que yacía sobre un muro con el fin de orientar a los estudiantes por el gran establecimiento, vaciló por un momento antes de acercarse hasta ella y preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigía, una acción que normalmente no hubiese hecho pero el mismo impulso de momentos antes lo había abrumado.

-¿Dónde te diriges?

-La estación del tren subterráneo –contestó con voz queda, esperando le diesen instrucciones para llegar a su destino.

-Voy en esa dirección, te acompaño.

Después del cortés ofrecimiento ambos jóvenes caminaron silenciosamente, algunas veces el castaño extendía su mano enfrente de ella mientras observaba velozmente si la calle se encontraba libre para después murmurar "camina" a lo que ella asentía casi imperceptiblemente y retomaba su ligero andar, permanecieron unos minutos más de esa manera hasta que, cuando cruzaban un puente se vieron interferidos por estudiantes primerizos que corrían violentamente, _van tarde_ , pensó el cobrizo mientras sonreía levemente, le parecían patéticos o, al menos, él no concebía la idea de demorar tanto en casa como para terminar en aquellas condiciones y, en caso de que aquello le sucediera en algún momento, resultaría de mayor utilidad tomar una bicicleta prestada; estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de un golpe sordo lo desconcentró, al girarse se encontró con su acompañante sentada en el suelo con algunos libros regados en su alrededor, negó con la cabeza en dirección a los adolescentes que acababan de pasar, era obvio que aquello había resultado consecuencia de su apurada carrera, se colocó frente a la muchacha y le tendió su mano.

¿Acaso había sido ella a la única que le pareció tener un Deja vú? Tomó la mano del cobrizo y se incorporó pesadamente pues al caer sus manos habían hecho fricción con el pavimento y, debido a ello, tenía unos rasguños en su palma izquierda, la cual era sostenida por la misma mano gentil de aquella vez; al estar incorporada observó cómo velozmente eran recogidos sus libros, cuando se encontraron a un lado uno del otro ésta extendió sus manos esperando recibir sus fuentes de consulta pero a penas el aire acarició su piel, permaneció confundida por unos segundos antes de que una mano jalara su muñeca haciéndola correr a lo que respondió con una mueca de dolor no percibida por el dueño de la mano, el tren estaba por partir.

-Lo lamento –murmuró apenada.

-No es nada, el próximo no tarda tanto. Debo recoger a alguien no muy lejos –el cobrizo se levantó aun con los libros en sus brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras donde se detuvo antes de continuar y, apenas mirando sobre su hombro añadió-: ¿vienes? –más como una afirmación que cuestión.

Después de arquear una ceja por el atrevimiento del muchacho se decidió por acompañarle, nuevamente el silencio reinó durante el corto trayecto que hicieron hasta la facultad de Ciencias dónde una pelinegra no tardó en salir, le dirigió una sonrisa desde lejos a su hermano y trotó hasta él, al inicio no reparó en la presencia de la castaña hasta una vez que se encontraron frente a frente, una extraña sensación recorrió a la pelinegra pero ésta no le prestó atención y mientras se presentaba rodeó con sus brazos a la muchacha de su misma estatura la cual respondió cortésmente a su acción, una vez terminadas las cordialidades Alice le preguntó la hora a Edward mientras exclamaba cuán hambrienta se encontraba.

La joven de gabardina azul se sintió palidecer lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de sus acompañantes quiénes la miraron confundidos, ella de forma veloz tomó los libros que el muchacho sostenía con sus manos y, después de agradecerle, comenzó a correr apresuradamente hasta la estación, una vez dentro se encontró con el tren que estaba a punto de partir y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó dentro del vehículo. Mientras que en su perspectiva todo aquello había sucedido muy lentamente el tiempo se había escapado de sus manos, era demasiado tarde, su impaciencia crecía a cada segundo lo cual era perceptible por el golpeteo de sus dedos contra el tubo en que se sostenía, una fina capa de sudor descendió lentamente por su frente mientras que pequeños temblores movían sus manos las cuales estaban tan frías que ni el tenerlas dentro de su gabardina podría calentarlas, mordía sus labios por enésima vez cuando las puertas se abrieron en su parada de la cual descendió como si estuviese siendo perseguida por la policía.

Entre jadeos se abrió paso en las calles atestadas de gente y una vez que llegó a la puerta de su casa, sin detenerse a respirar, abrió la puerta de la forma más silenciosa que le fue posible, el lugar permanecía en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo el cual la hizo sentirse segura, al parecer no había nadie en la residencia pero, sin confiarse del todo, atravesó el pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno y comenzó a subir los escalones.

-Ya llegaste, Isabella –la voz masculina que provenía de la cocina la detuvo bruscamente, sintió gotas de sudor escurrir por sus sienes mientras que un escalofrío recorría su inmóvil cuerpo, estaba totalmente paralizada, se suponía que estaba trabajando e incluso ninguna luz estaba encendida. El tenso silencio se hizo tan pesado que los temblores no se hicieron esperar en el cuerpo de la universitaria quién respiraba entrecortadamente en esos momentos y, entonces, cuando las piezas parecieron encajar dentro de su cabeza comenzó a correr hasta su habitación.

-¿Cuál es ese libro, hermano? –preguntó la pelinegra al cobrizo mientras iban sentados en el transporte público, este se lo tendió en respuesta.- ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? No es de la biblioteca.

-Lo sé.

-Se lo debes devolver, esta edición se ve realmente costosa.

-Ni si quiera sé su nombre –respondió mientras observaba la pasta de color rojo carmín con finos grabados de color dorado, jamás había visto un libro como ese en ninguna librería; pero algo en el singular objeto tenía parecido a su dueño, era tan singular y misterioso.

 _¡Hey! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Quiero darle las gracias a la primer persona que colocó como favorita esta historia ( . ), espero haya más personas a las que les llame la atención esta historia, además les pido dejen algún review para saber su opinión acerca de este escrito._

 _Así mismo los invito a pasarse por mi otra historia (Bella & Alice Troublemakers) la cual es comedia y romance, además de que la actualicé recientemente._

 _Nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird_


	3. Chapter 3: Descenso por la madriguera

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, trama y las personalidades de estos son de mi autoría._**

* * *

 _Descenso por la madriguera_

La habitación era únicamente iluminada por una luz que lograba filtrarse por las ventanas, creando así, un espectro anaranjado en el lugar que resaltaba con el blanco de los muros, el aire mecía suavemente los papeles que yacían desordenados en el escritorio de madera oscura, logrando algunas veces derribarlos, mientras tanto, una botella con agua goteaba ligeramente y, a penas, era audible el impacto de las gotas al tocar las losas grises que recubrían el piso. Frente a las ventanas se encontraba una modesta cama de una plaza, las mantas azules resbalaban hasta esparcirse por el piso aunque su total caída era impedida por el peso del cobrizo que yacía recostado sobre ellas.

Su vista se mantenía perdida en el objeto que sostenía con ambas manos sobre su rostro, una acción repentina debido a la falta de deberes que abrumaran su mente, porque desde aquella vez el libro había permanecido enterrado en la montaña de papeles que conformaban sus materiales de trabajo, hasta hacía unos minutos en que el objeto intentaba escapar del monótono blanco resaltando así con su vibrante rojo; el recuerdo de aquel día ocupó la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y, al no tener nada que hacer, decidió recostarse llevando consigo el peculiar libro.

Un impulso lo llevó a abrirlo, las elegantes letras captaron su atención, aquel estilo con que las personas de los siglos pasados escribían era el impregnado en el texto, el cual, después de observar detenidamente, descubrió que había sido escrito por una persona, pasó las hojas despreocupadamente hasta encontrarse con una peculiar ilustración, la notable obra de un ser humano talentoso; el rasgueo de las páginas al viento inundó el ambiente, se encontró repetidamente con más dibujos, los cuales se detenía a observar por unos segundos antes de buscar el siguiente y es que, una persona como él, entregada a las ciencias nunca se había preocupado o detenido a observar alguna obra de arte puesto que consideraba aquello como inútil, pero había algo en esos trazos que lo dejaban insatisfecho. Necesitaba más.

-Rose ¿puedo ver tu librero? –preguntó repentinamente mientras observaba a su hermana y su amigo jugar.

-Claro –le contestó algo extrañada ante la actitud de Edward, quién paseaba su vista repetidamente por las repisas, como si buscase algo en particular.

Libros de leyes rebosaban en el mueble, todos apretujados unos con otros mientras que otros, al no haber más espacio, yacían sobre los otros; él recordaba que su amiga durante la preparatoria solía leer literatura, claro hasta que descubrió su vocación. Finalmente encontró lo que había buscado inconscientemente, pasó sus dedos por unos segundos sobre el lomo hasta que se decidió a extraerlo, involuntariamente hizo una comparación con el otro ejemplar que tenía en su poder; la simpleza rebosaba en el libro de Rosalie, la pasta blanda era totalmente blanca y el título era de un común negro bajo del cual estaba el nombre del autor.

Algo insatisfecho tomó asiento en un sofá individual junto al resto, con desdén hojeó rápidamente el ejemplar encontrándose con algunas ilustraciones parecidas a las del otro libro, a excepción que estas eran a blanco y negro, además de que le faltaban demasiadas; después de pasear su vista por el índice una extraña fuerza lo llevó a comenzar a leer.

Frente a la pantalla se encontraban sentados en el piso su hermana junto con un pelinegro musculoso, ambos estaban sumamente concentrados en aquel juego hasta que, el ambiente tenso, se vio roto por el grito de victoria del muchacho quien pronto dirigió sus burlas a Alice, mientras los rubios reían esta se giró indignada hacia el cobrizo, quien era el siguiente en jugar pero se detuvo por el impacto de ver a su hermano sumido en una lectura profunda, extrañada le hizo señas al resto para después encogerse de hombros y continuar con la siguiente partida.

-¿Ya sabes algo de ella? –preguntó la pelinegra mientras caminaba con el cobrizo hacia su facultad, al recibir como respuesta el silencio de su hermano añadió:- Ni siquiera has buscado.

-He estado ocupado.

-Tan ocupado como para ir al cine con Emmett sin mencionar las tardes de juego –contestó sarcástica Alice.

Por unos minutos la pelinegra guardó silencio mientras pensaba, su vista yacía perdida en el asfalto que pisaban sus pies alternadamente pero su mente se ocupaba de buscar la manera de localizar a la castaña, antes ya había intentado preguntando por sus características físicas pero, lo más cercano a lo que había llegado, era una muchacha de estatura y cabello algo similares quien, después de ser cuestionada, afirmó que desconocía a la dueña del libro; por otra parte, Edward había tenido que visitar la biblioteca un par de veces y, al menos, había procurado sentarse en el mismo lugar de aquella vez pero ella nunca apareció; era tan poco alentadora su búsqueda y no había avanzado prácticamente nada, aquello daba la sensación de que el hermoso libro jamás podría ser devuelto lo cual causaba un sentimiento de culpa en la pelinegra, aquello parecía costoso.

-¿Recuerdas de qué eran los libros que le ayudaste a cargar? –el cobrizo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, preparado para otra reprenda por parte de su hermana-. ¿Acaso nunca te fijas en nada? –resopló-, ¿al menos miraste la portada?

-Uno de ellos tenía una pintura y, antes de que preguntes, no sé cuál era ni de quién.

-Te espero frente a la biblioteca cuando terminen tus clases –comentó mientras miraba disimuladamente a ambos lados del pasillo y, adelantándose a la ida de su hermano, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla para después despedirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No eres una protagonista de un manga shoujo **1)** –dijo riéndose la rubia.

Después de dirigirle una suave sonrisa, su amiga, guardó en un movimiento ágil su carpeta, libro y plumas para después levantarse y descolgar su chaqueta del respaldo, ambas salieron del edificio en dirección a la cafetería más cercana y tomaron asiento en el césped del jardín mientras comían. Conversaban animadamente, o al menos por parte de la rubia, hasta que esta reafirmó su teoría de que su acompañante estaba demasiado distante, las grandes orbes verdes que la caracterizaban se desviaban constantemente hacia el circuito continuo por donde de vez en cuando transitaban vehículos, además de perderse constantemente en las palabras de ella teniéndole que repetir repetidas veces su anterior oración para que esta, igualmente distraída, solo asintiera con la cabeza mientras decía "sí", "ajá" "¿y luego?".

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mientras su compañera le daba un mordisco a su croissant.

-Aún no encontramos a la dueña del libro –murmuró la pelinegra.

-Puedo ayudarles pero ¿tienen alguna pista?

-Edward dice que uno de los libros tenía una pintura como portada, vamos a ir a buscarlo.

-Si lo encuentran dímelo –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, el ver a su amiga inmersa en aquella situación le preocupaba aunque no podría decir una razón que justificase ello pero, algo le decía, que mientras antes se solucionara aquello resultaría mejor.

Bufó irritado otra vez mientras fruncía su ceño, aún más de ser posible, sus ojos se movieron por cada línea sin entender la palabra anterior, aquello resultaba tan molesto, su tarde libre se había perdido en la biblioteca buscando ese maldito libro aunque, de no ser por Alice, él habría desertado al transcurrir la primera hora pero ella era tan persistente y mandona, es decir, las probabilidades de no encontrar a la causante de todo eran prácticamente nulas, por no decir inexistentes, aquello por el simple hecho de que la población de estudiantes era inmensa y, al no conocer siquiera su nombre aquello resultaría como buscar la aguja en un pajar. Simplemente imposible.

 _"_ _Nada extraordinario había en todo eso, y ni siquiera le pareció nada extraño oír que el Conejo se dijera a sí mismo: ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Qué tarde voy a llegar! (cuando después pensó en el asunto, se sorprendió de que no le hubiera maravillado, pero entonces ya todo le resultaba perfectamente natural); sin embargo, cuando el Conejo, sin más, se sacó un reloj del bolsillo del chaleco, y lo miro y apuró el paso, Alicia se levantó de un brinco porque de pronto comprendió que jamás había visto un conejo con chaleco y con un reloj en su interior."_

Releyó por enésima vez más frustrado que antes, y ¿cómo no estar enojado cuándo después de tantos días no pasaba del primer capítulo? Porque, antes, no había continuado con la lectura hasta no haber entendido a la perfección –según él- el poema que se encontraba antes de comenzar en sí la historia y, al no ser ávido en la lectura de poemas, se había tardado demasiado. Ahora bien, el sentimiento de molestia poco a poco se había tornado en un profundo desagrado al objeto el cual crecía cada día con el impulsó que lo llevaba a no abandonar la lectura, pero el asunto no se quedaba ahí sino que, poco a poco, se había traspasado a la dueña del objeto quien su por su descuido había provocado que se encontrara en aquella situación además del desperdicio de su tarde y los molestos reclamos de su hermana, aún se preguntaba el por qué le había obsequiado su botella de agua si estaba sediento en ese momento –claro que prefirió ignorar el hecho de la bebida que recibió a cambio-.

Cerró el libro abruptamente y cuando se disponía a lanzarlo contra la pared un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó, si aquel objeto tan… delicado y hermoso se maltrataba por su culpa no podría perdonarse, nuevamente resopló mientras se disponía a retomar la lectura; pronunció una maldición, otra vez, al no lograr concentrarse –pues la búsqueda de la susodicha no lo dejaba hacerlo- cuando su hermana, sin previo aviso, ingresó a su habitación, y después de soltar una pequeña risa ante la imagen de su hermano mayor, se sentó en su cama dispuesta a contarle la última información obtenida.

-Le dije a Kate del libro –su hermano le rodó los ojos _¿y a mi qué me importa?_ Se cuestionó con sorna mentalmente -, ella le preguntó a Tanya y le dijo que tenía una amiga que en su primer año de carrera cierto profesor le pidió hacer un proyecto sobre Renoir, y les dijo que buscaran ese libro.

-Y…

-¿Cómo qué "y"? Existe una gran posibilidad de que _ella_ tuviera que hacer algo así.

-¿Qué estudia la hermana de tu amiga?

-Arte y diseño –ante la mueca de desagrado del cobrizo se apresuró a añadir:- mañana vamos a ir, quieras o no, tú en tus horas libres, yo en las mías y al final de clases una hora o dos. Así que te recomiendo disfrutar del libro porque lo más probable es que pronto lo devuelvas –rió antes de dirigirse a su alcoba, dejando a un enfurruñado cobrizo solo.

-¿Has visto a una chica más o menos de mi estatura, castaña con cabello hasta la cintura, ojos color miel, con chaquetas llamativas, de primer año y reservada? –el cobrizo observaba a su hermana acercarse con diferentes estudiantes y hacerles la misma pregunta, siempre recibiendo negativas por parte del resto ¿es que acaso no se iba a rendir nunca? Negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera valía la pena molestarse lo único que esperaba en aquellos momentos era el regreso de su hermana para, por fin, dirigirse a casa.

Pasó su mano izquierda sobre su cabello en un intento –fallido- de peinarlo, entonces una pizarra con panfletos sobre próximos eventos llamó su atención, la observó por unos minutos buscando el origen de aquella sensación, una especie de deja vu; el cartel sobre una adaptación a obra de teatro captó su atención.

Los estudiantes caminaban a sus espaldas en dirección a la puerta, la mayoría evitaba no chocar aunque, de vez en cuando, debido a la multitud resultaba imposible no hacerlo, los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y se vio a si mismo con un creciente dolor de cabeza que parecía taladrar ambas sienes, suspiro apenas audiblemente pero, mientras intentaba soportar el dolor, una melena castaña le llamó la atención. Giró rápidamente y a grandes pasos se dirigió hasta la muchacha, al fin la dura tarea de encontrarla había terminado y con ella la maldición que lo obligaba a leer aquel libro; cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella estiró su brazo y tocó suavemente su hombro, extraños nervios lo invadieron mientras se daba la vuelta y, entonces, se encontraron frente a frente.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué –murmuró inmóvil, la muchacha a pesar de ser realmente atractiva le había decepcionado, sus ojos oscuros se encontraban debajo de unos lentes de aumento rojos, el cabello estaba recogido por un pasador dejando ver su pequeña frente y sus labios eran cubiertos por una fina capa de brillo mientras sonreía cortésmente. Aunque, al observarla bien se preguntó cómo había podido confundir a la singular castaña con la que tenía frente de él, incluso la ropa delataba que no se trataba de la misma persona, mientras una vestía totalmente sobria, a excepción de alguna prenda de color vibrante la otra rebosaba de feminidad y ornamentos; se despidió nuevamente y, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado, fue al encuentro de Alice.

Ambos decepcionados evacuaron la construcción pero cuando se disponían a tomar un atajo entre los árboles su hermana desapareció repentinamente de su visión, alarmado miró a su alrededor de forma violenta pero no fue hasta que divisó la cabellera pelinegra de esta que emitió un suspiro lleno de alivio antes de trotar hasta allí dispuesto a reprenderla por asustarlo de tal manera. Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros cuando se percató de que Alice no se encontraba sola pero no fue hasta encontrarse a pasos cuando descubrió que se trataba de cierta castaña escurridiza.

-Edward dale su libro –dijo la pequeña pelinegra en cuanto éste se encontró a su lado, vacilando un poco extrajo el objeto de su mochila y con suma delicadeza se lo entregó a la muchacha-. Tengo que contestar, espérenme unos minutos –y así la pelinegra se alejó.

-Gracias, pensé que lo había extraviado –murmuró su acompañante sin desviar la vista del piso, estaba pensando-, pero ¿podrías guardarlo unos días?... Los que sean necesarios –se apresuró a completar ante la pregunta no formulada por el cobrizo quién después de recibir el libro entendió el mensaje oculto " _te lo presto"_ era lo que la castaña había intentado decir.

-En ese caso –extrajo un objeto de su mochila y, de igual forma, se lo entregó y al observar que su hermana concluía su charla se apresuró a añadir:- para entregarlo necesito el nombre de su dueña.

-Isabella Swan.

-En ese caso, Isabella Swan puedes encontrarme en física o en la biblioteca –le dirigió una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas la cual fue respondida por una mirada confundida.- ¿Puedo verte el lunes?

Y antes de que esta pudiese responderle él se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano para reunirse con Alice que lo esperaba frente al circuito, los observó alejarse por unos segundos y, cuando estuvieron fuera de su visión se dirigió a su mano donde, escrito con tinta negra, se leía _Edward Cullen._

 ** _Un manga shoujo_** ** _dirigida especialmente a la audiencia femenina adolescente. El shōjo abarca una gran cantidad de temas y estilos, desde el drama histórico hasta la ciencia ficción, habitualmente hace énfasis en las relaciones humanas y sentimentales_** ** _. En muchos mangas que he leído las protagonistas se sientan junto a la ventana y miran siempre a través de ella, eso es lo que hacía Alice._**

 _¡Hey! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo; así mismo quiero agradecer a quienes marcaron la historia como favorita (Elizabeth Everly y . ) así como a Elizabeth Everly quién es la primera seguidora. También me gustaría pedir algún review para conocer su opinión del escrito así como críticas con el fin de mejorar cada día, ¡recuerden que es gratis!_

 _Así mismo los invito a leer la otra historia que tengo: Bella & Alice Troublemakers que es más enfocada a la "comedia" y situaciones cotidianas mientras que esta es más drama y seriedad._

 _Lo único que me queda decir es ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Mrs. Blackbird_


	4. Chapter 4: Silencio

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA Y PERSONALIDADES DE ESTOS SON DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA._**

 _ **Nota de la autora al final, disfruten la lectura :)**_

 _Silencio_

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetía una y otra vez con desesperación intentando disuadir al hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos pero sus súplicas se detuvieron repentinamente cuando el objeto de metal se estrelló contra sus manos, las lágrimas se tornaron aún más abundantes de ser posibles mientras su respiración hacía más errática y temblorosa pero al pasar pocos segundos volvió a sus súplicas.

El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse le trajo un deje de esperanza que desapareció al poco tiempo, los pasos de su madre le alertaron ¿cuántas veces había esperado que ella llegara para salvarle? Pero desde aquella vez se dio cuenta que nada pararía con su presencia, su pecho dolía al pensar que ella aceptaba lo que sucedía. Con la vista baja percibió sus sandalias al pasar por el pasillo, ignorando la situación en que se encontraba pero, como siempre, sus labios la traicionaron al llamarla y lo último que vio fue a Phil quitándose el cinturón de cuero antes de abandonarse a aquel lugar.

-¿Podrías dejar de refunfuñar? –murmuró una irritada Alice.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar?

-¡Niños, basta! Casi no nos vemos durante la semana y ahora que vamos a salir deciden pelear -les reprendió la mujer que iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, el vehículo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que un resoplido perforó el supuesto pacífico ambiente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile que pare! –exclamó la pelinegra.

-Edward, deja de hacer eso, a tu hermana le molesta –suspiró en respuesta la progenitora de ambos adolescentes.

-¡Ya me hartaste!

-¡Quiero tener un momento de calma así que Alice deja el berrinche y Edward ya sabemos que estas peleado con la vida así que limítate a estar en silencio! –su rubio padre estalló cuando la pelinegra se disponía a golpear a su hermano mayor.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral y, una vez dentro del centro comercial, hombres y mujeres se dividieron, los primeros caminaron hasta las tiendas de electrónica simplemente para pasar el rato mientras que ellas se detuvieron para ver ropa no sin antes ser advertidas por sus acompañantes de no tardar tanto.

-Hija ¿por qué está enojado tu hermano? –preguntó Esme mientras la pelinegra se cambiaba en el probador.

-Es que el viernes pasado le dijo a una chica que se vieran el lunes pero ella no llegó y tampoco fue el resto de la semana –contestó pasados unos minutos.

-¿Rosalie?

-Ella se dio por vencida desde hace meses, ahora está saliendo con Emmett… al menos a alguien se le cumplió –añadió segundos después mientras contemplaba de forma crítica el cómo lucía el pantalón rojo que había elegido.

-Entonces ¿quién es? No sabía que tuviera más amigas.

-Hasta donde yo sabía no lo son, sólo se han visto tres veces por lo que sé… se llama Isabella, es lo contrario a Rose pero es bonita, me gustan sus chaquetas.

-Le debe gustar mucho para invitarla a salir tan pronto, ¡La primera novia de mi hijito! –exclamó aliviada la castaña.

-Mamá… no son ni amigos, aunque me sorprende que le haya pedido verse otra vez, siempre ha sido reservado con las mujeres ni si quiera con Rosalie se toma tanta confianza.

-Tienes razón, es más confianzudo con Jazz… -su frase se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas de Alice.

-¡Por dios, mamá! Mi hermanito no es gay, si no me crees pregúntaselo tú.

Se detuvo unos segundos frente al espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo, sonrió satisfecha por su aspecto y después de retocarse el labial salió del sanitario, sus caderas se mecían suavemente conforme sus pasos la transportaban, ocasionalmente captaba la atención de algún hombre debido a su físico hecho que le incrementaba poco a poco su ego y le hacía sentir bien, una vez frente a la mesa y después de dirigirle una sonrisa a su acompañante, tomo asiento. Ante los ojos de comensales que desviaban su atención de la mesa correspondiente se podría tratar de una pareja juvenil que, como máximo, alcanzaban los treintas pero la realidad era que hace tiempo que habían rebasado ese aproximado más, sin embargo, su energía y aspecto pulcro daba una idea completamente equivocada.

Al terminar su ameno almuerzo se incorporaron y decidieron dar un paseo por el parque que estaba frente a ellos para hacer algo de tiempo, entre risas la bella mujer castaña tomó la mano de su pareja y después de entrelazar sus dedos comenzó a balancear hacia adelante y atrás sus extremidades, al cabo de unos metros la mano del pelinegro llamó su atención, con un encogimiento de hombros talló su uña con el pulgar eliminando la mancha rojiza que había en ella; entonces de forma involuntaria su mente regresó a su cálido hogar, aquel lugar dónde era el nido de su amor y se había convertido en el gran álbum de recuerdos que tenía con su amante.

Por un momento su alegre rostro adoptó una expresión que rebozaba de seriedad, a tal grado que pareció verse de una edad un poco más avanzada, afortunadamente, antes de que la molestia e incomodidad que comenzaba a inundarla se agudizara el pelinegro le besó, olvidando su último pensamiento le correspondió y, una vez satisfechos, le propuso ir a bailar; aquel día no tenía ganas de regresar a su adorado hogar.

Sus piernas se columpiaban una y otra vez mientras esperaba sentada, con la intención de evadir el aburrimiento miraba detenidamente el pavimento e intentaba adivinar hace cuanto habían colocado ese cemento, el aire mecía su cabello suavemente lo que provocaba que al cabo de unos minutos volviera a recorrerlo para que este no le causara malestar en el rostro. Esculcó nuevamente en su bolso aunque esa vez se detuvo como si el caminar impidiera que su mano se moviera, resopló, giró los ojos y finalmente su tiempo se vio recompensado, con una sonrisa extrajo las llaves y retomó su camino, lanzó su cabello hacia atrás repetidas veces hasta que algo llamó su atención y le impidió que efectuara aquella acción nuevamente.

-Srta. Swan, deseo platicar desde hace días con usted –mencionó después de cerciorarse de que no se tratase de otra persona, en particular de cierta jovencita muy similar a ella-. Pronto se publicará la convocatoria para un concurso que pienso podría interesarle –continuó después del asentimiento de la susodicha-, a lo largo de estos meses su trabajo ha captado mi atención y pienso que está totalmente preparada para dar una buena presentación, además de que el premio es realmente bueno…

Liberó todo el aire contenido en un profundo suspiro, había esperado pero al no darse la ocasión no había pensado en lo que haría, por un momento considero dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa por otra ruta aunque, al final, después de reprenderse por su repentina cobardía y pena caminó a paso decidido, una postura un tanto engañosa pues las palmas de sus manos pronto fueron recubiertas por una capa de sudor mientras que la temperatura de estas disminuyó notablemente, ¿decidido? ¿Quién sería el iluso que creería eso? Con molestia escondió ambas extremidades en sus bolsillos con un movimiento bastante torpe.

Su mirada permanecía fija en el piso mientras escuchaba atentamente, su peculiar forma de actuar en dado caso de no pasar desapercibida resultaba ligeramente extraña aunque era fácil para habituarse al igual que su poca acción verbal, en las conversaciones se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos solo cuando consideraba necesario y, cuando no, simplemente permanecía en silencio y movía su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero mañana búscame en una hora libre que tengas y continuaremos platicando, te veo en clase.

Asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y después de estar segura de que se encontraba lejos retomó el movimiento de sus piernas, observaba su pequeño reloj dispuesta a partir después de diez minutos cuando un sonido atrajo su atención, de reojo se dio cuenta de que habían tomado asiento a su lado y, aunque parecería descortés, después de pensar por un momento en ello se decidió a levantarse y buscar lugar en otro lado, el contacto con desconocidos le resultaba increíblemente incómodo por no decir que le intimidaba en cierta forma.

-Isabella, cuanto tiempo –aquella voz que le resultaba conocida le hizo detenerse cuando se disponía a levantarse.- No esperaba encontrarte otra vez.

-Querías verme –murmuró en respuesta a la nota molesta en la voz del muchacho.

-Fue la semana pasada.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió en el mismo tono.

-Aprovechando la oportunidad.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, uno que parecía haber sido determinado previamente, repetidas veces el muchacho separó ambos labios en un intento de emitir alguna palabra pero este hecho siempre resultó fallido pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, había esperado aquel momento por varios días cuando en realidad nunca tuvo un propósito, como muchas de sus decisiones esta fue totalmente impulsiva ¿de qué hablaría con una desconocida?; mientras él se reprendía la joven se encontraba de forma similar aunque, ella parecía disfrutar simplemente de la compañía pues ya se había resignado a la carente conversación por lo que, sin pensarlo, había reanudado el movimiento de sus piernas.

-Tu libro –por fin logró hablar después de alcanzar la valentía que le permitió pronunciar dos palabras pero pronto se sintió ridículo e incómodo pues había atraído la atención de la muchacha quien le había dirigido una mirada fugaz por lo que se sintió obligado a continuar y, nuevamente sin pensar, retomó la palabra,- quiero decir, tú, en realidad me resultas interesante –sin poder evitarlo la castaña le miró, aquel contacto visual le resulto intimidante a ambos pero, incapaces de romper esa mirada tan intensa, retomaron el silencio.

Por la mañana escuchó a unas compañeras conversando entre la multitud pero hubo un momento en que su forma de hablar captó su atención, mencionaron a un hombre de cabello largo acompañado por una pelinegra quienes habían hablado fugazmente con una de ellas el día anterior, su mente le recordó a cierto cobrizo con quien se había cruzado, no pudo evitar pensar en que resultaba agradable para la vista pero, por otra parte, su actitud le contrariaba demasiado, aquella confianza repentina con la que había tratado con ella le resultaba en cierto modo desagradable aunque despertaba cierto interés en ella quien no acostumbraba mantener conversaciones tan largas con personas más él había provocado que le esperara aún después de haber pasado días de la reunión acordada.

-Alice ¿con quién hablaba tu hermano hoy? –preguntó mientras ambas colocaban esmalte en las uñas de la otra.

-No lo sé. Rose, no te interesa aún ¿o sí?... pero ¿y tu novio? –preguntó ante el silencio de la rubia.

-Emmett es muy lindo y detallista, pero yo… hemos estado saliendo por meses y créeme que lo intenté de todas las maneras posibles pero no siento ni si quiera atracción hacia él.

-Odio tener que decirlo pero mi hermano…

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe. Es solo que, Alice, no me quiero rendir tan fácilmente – _¿es tan difícil cambiar de página?_ No pudo evitar cuestionarse la pelinegra- y no puedo intentarlo estando atada con alguien que no causa nada en mí; además tengo oportunidad, como siempre él no habla con otra mujer ni muestra mucho interés.

Sin pensarlo se dejó caer en la cama junto al cobrizo, a veces se preguntaba cómo su amiga se había enamorado de alguien como su hermano y, peor aún, como él no era ni un poco más sutil pues repetidas veces había dejado en claro que nadie le interesaba situación que hería a la rubia; su rostro lucía más serio que costumbre, pensativo, desde que pasó por ella –bastante tarde- le había visto con aquella expresión ¿qué significaba aquello?

-Sé precavido con Rose –murmuró al cabo de unos minutos interrumpiendo así el silencio.- Va a dejar a Emmett para intentarlo, otra vez.

-Volverá a que la consueles.

-¿Cómo es posible ser tan frío respecto a los sentimientos de otra persona?

-No es mi culpa que no quiera aceptarlo –pasaron varios minutos antes de que la pelinegra contestara.

-Mencionó que te vio hablando con alguien, ¿te encontraste con ella y por eso tardaste? –como respuesta obtuvo un simple silencio y después que este le pidiera estar solo se retiró mientras protestaba.

El sonido de las hojas al crujir llamó su atención por lo que elevó su rostro y mirada examinando el árbol cuyas ramas pasaban sobre su persona, en ese momento el cobrizo le observó y producto de ello fue que notara dos borrones en la piel de la castaña pero antes de poder cerciorarse de que su mente no le estuviera jugando una broma se encontró con la mirada fija de la muchacha quien había notado la suya y, en respuesta, esta le dirigió una sutil sonrisa ¿qué había sido aquello? Después de no llegar a nada decidió distraerse por lo que se volteó a su mesita de noche, _¿quién eres Isabella?_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de reanudar su lectura.

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Gracias por leer esta historia y espero les haya agradado este capítulo, una disculpa por la tardanza al actualizar pero me había dedicado a editar el contenido de mi otro escrito el cual les invito a leer, la historia se llama: Bella & Alice Troublemakers y es más enfocada a la comedia._

 _Agradezco a quién sigue el texto y quiénes marcaron la historia como favorita, debo recalcar que en este texto en particular estoy trabajando de forma más seria y en caso de haber dudas, la narración en tercera persona no solo sigue a Edward y Bella sino que se extiende a más personajes, estas partes se van a ir entrelazando y poco a poco completarán el rompecabezas de esta historia._

 _Finalmente, nos leemos pronto, Mrs. Blackbird._


End file.
